


hold our faces straight

by MistressEast



Series: After Hours at Leblanc [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Sex, Clothed Sex, Crossdressing, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Roleplay, Topping from the Bottom, bottom!Akechi, but that doesn't really come up, goro taking any opportunity to disparage himself as usual, kind of lol, maid outfit, slightly under-negotiated kink but it's all consensual and fine, top!Akira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:13:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23483647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressEast/pseuds/MistressEast
Summary: At first, Akira wasn’t sure whether or not Goro was joking.When he came upstairs to find Goro examining the “thank you” present Kawakami had sent him, his first reaction was embarrassment, but at Goro’s intrigued head tilt, he shrugged.A gift,he said.Mostly a joke, I think.Goro hummed, rifling thoughtfully through the layers of fabric.It looks like it might be my size.An interested heat flickered to life in Akira’s gut.Wanna try it on?I have the day off tomorrow.Echoing heat glimmered behind Goro’s eyes.Maybe I’ll think about it.Akira swallowed.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: After Hours at Leblanc [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714768
Comments: 22
Kudos: 659





	hold our faces straight

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this all in one sitting last night because it popped into my brain and wouldn't leave. it doesn't really have anything to do with royal and takes place in a nebulous future where they never had personas but most of the real life events still happened. not that the set-up matters much, though, because this is pure porn. and Goro is in a maid outfit.
> 
> minor cw: Goro engages in some negative self-talk when given the opportunity to speak about himself in third person. Akira doesn't let him get away with it, though.
> 
> please enjoy!

At first, Akira wasn’t sure whether or not Goro was joking.

When he came upstairs to find Goro examining the “thank you” present Kawakami had sent him, his first reaction was embarrassment, but at Goro’s intrigued head tilt, he shrugged.

 _A gift,_ he said. _Mostly a joke, I think._

Goro hummed, rifling thoughtfully through the layers of fabric. _It looks like it might be my size._

An interested heat flickered to life in Akira’s gut. _Wanna try it on?_

 _I have the day off tomorrow._ Echoing heat glimmered behind Goro’s eyes. _Maybe I’ll think about it._

Akira swallowed.

Now, after flipping LeBlanc’s sign and switching off the lights, Akira mounts the stairs leading up to the converted loft area.

After Akira moved back to Tokyo, Sojiro insisted on hiring him to one day take over the coffee shop. (“I don’t have time to train anyone else,” he griped. “You’re still an amatuer but that’s better than nothing.”) Akira thought about getting a different place, but he found himself weirdly attached to the creaky old attic space, so he and Sojiro worked together to modify the loft into a proper efficiency apartment, complete with a narrow bathroom and an actual door separating it from the rest of the shop.

Goro has his own, much nicer place, of course, but Akira more often than not wakes up to Goro crawling in bed beside him after his night classes. The first time, Goro had picked the lock to get in, putting his less savory detective skills on display. Akira had a key made for him after that. And Goro always prefers to spend his days off at Leblanc, either working in a booth or catching up on sleep upstairs. But today, Goro left about an hour after opening, not returning until a little before closing, when he swanned through the door with a duffle bag over one shoulder and a suggestive glint in his eyes.

A few minutes after Goro disappeared up the stairs, Akira heard the shower turn on and it was all he could do not to kick everyone out right away.

It’s quiet on the other side of the door as Akira reaches for the handle and anticipation buzzes through him. He’s not sure what to expect, but whatever Goro has in mind is sure to be...fun.

“Welcome home, Master.” Demure words, with just an edge of mockery, greet him when he finally pushes the door open and Akira blinks.

“I don’t remember ordering a maid service for tonight,” he manages, thankfully not sounding as strangled as he feels.

Goro smiles impishly, smoothing out a ruffle in the short, flared skirt of the maid outfit before clasping his hand respectfully in front of himself. “It’s a complimentary session for being such a _loyal_ customer.” He bows, showing off the neat ponytail tied with a bow at the base of his neck. “How can I service you tonight, Master?”

Akira’s heart throbs in his chest. “I’m open to suggestions.”

Straightening up, Goro flashes him a smirk. “Why don’t you come in and take a seat. I’ll...tidy up.”

Dumbly, Akira toes his shoes off and trails Goro into the room, allowing himself to be pushed onto the bed, sitting carefully to account for the tightness in his pants.

“How was work, Master?” Goro asks, tone deliberately flirty, as he struts away from Akira to retrieve a feather duster from the desk. He’s got most of the lights off, leaving the room illuminated only by the desk lamp and the floor lamp standing beside the couch. The mellow glow throws the deepest folds of Goro’s dress into sharp relief, outlining his sly smile.

Akira lets his gaze drag down Goro’s long legs, appreciating the pale stripe of thigh peeking out the top of his sheer black stockings, the tantalizing flash of garters disappearing into his petticoat, the delicate arch of his black heels. Some small part of Akira’s brain wonders if he bought the heels earlier today or if he already had them. “It was fine. The cafe’s been doing well.”

“I’m glad to hear it.” Goro sweeps the duster across the shelves above Akira’s desk, stretching up to reach the tallest one. His skirt rides up slightly, magnetizing Akira’s eyes to the tops of his thighs, the hint of his curved ass. “But that must mean you’re tired. Are you resting properly?”

“I...I think so.” Akira watches as Goro moves the duster in smooth, repetitive flicks. “There’s something that keeps me up late sometimes, though.”

“Oh? That’s not good.” Goro lowers himself back down and sends Akira a heated glance over his shoulder. “A good night’s sleep is of the utmost importance. What’s keeping you awake?”

“It’s nothing to worry about.” Akira smiles crookedly. They both know what’s keeping him up at night. “I’m handling it.”

Goro hums. “I see.” He sets the duster aside and busies his hands with the documents and books cluttering the desktop. “As long as you’re taking charge of your well-being.”

Akira almost wants to laugh. Even with all of this theatre, Goro can’t seem to resist the urge to legitimately organize Akira’s things, stacking the papers and sliding the books back where he knows they go on the shelves. Akira watches him studiously file a budget spreadsheet and affection swells in his chest, completely divorced from the liquid heat still spreading through his limbs.

“Hm? What’s this?” Goro holds up a slip of paper between his index and middle finger, looking at Akira over his shoulder again. “Boyfriend?”

Even at this distance, Akira recognizes the paper as a strip of photos from a photo machine, a souvenir from their date to the aquarium last month. He had the strip pinned above the desk but took it down recently to show Ann the last time she was over. It’s nothing scandalous—just a few shots of Goro rolling his eyes while Akira kisses his cheek.

“Yeah,” Akira responds, leaning back on his hands, spreading his legs slightly. “Cute, right?”

Goro slides him an unimpressed look. “I guess.” He scans the photo strip, one eyebrow quirked. “He looks familiar.”

“He’s famous. Ever heard of the Detective Prince?”

“Oh, yes. Of course. Now I recognize him.” Goro sets the photos down on the desk with a dull _tap._ “You don’t mind dating someone so...controversial?”

Akira shrugs. “He’s a little misunderstood, that’s all.”

“That’s sweet of you to say.” Goro turns fully and paces toward Akira, steps swaying thanks to the heels. “I hope he appreciates you.”

“It’s okay if he doesn’t.” Akira’s pulse jumps as Goro kneels in front of him, looking up at him through his lashes. “He doesn’t...owe me anything.”

Goro clicks his tongue, settling his fingertips on the insides of Akira’s knees and pushing his legs further apart. “You really are _too_ sweet.”

Mouth dry, Akira swallows with some effort. “Is this part of the service?”

“Of course.” Goro inches closer, trailing his fingertips along Akira’s inseam. “It’s a maid’s job to help their master relax, right?”

“You’re the expert.”

With an arch expression, Goro presses a hand gently against the bulge of Akira’s crotch and Akira bites his lip, watching in anticipation as Goro slides his zipper down with practiced ease and slips delicate fingers under the waistband of his boxer briefs.

“You seem used to this.”

“It’s my job.” Goro brushes one long finger against Akira’s quickly hardening cock and Akira sucks in a quick breath.”But I’ll admit—I’m looking forward to this more than usual.”

“Yeah?” Akira rasps.

Goro flashes him a sly smile and tugs his underwear out of the way, freeing Akira’s erection. “What can I say? You’re very handsome, Master.”

“I bet you say that to all of your clients.”

“Well, you’ll never know one way or the other.” Goro wraps slim fingers around Akira’s length and squeezes lightly. “So why not pretend?”

Akira curls his fists into the sheets. “I prefer to live in reality.”

“That’s admirable.” Goro moves his hand up, swiping his thumb over the head of Akira’s cock, before sliding back down, then he does it again, working Akira up to full hardness, all the while smiling knowingly up at Akira’s flushed face. “You and I have some things in common, then.” Before Akira can respond, Goro ducks his head and licks over Akira’s tip, grasping him firmly by the base.

Akira’s hand instinctively flies to Goro’s head, but he hesitates, unsure if Goro wants to be touched. Apparently sensing his indecision, Goro grabs Akira’s wrist with his free hand and lays Akira’s palm on his own head.

“You can hold on,” he breathes against Akira’s cock.

Akira wastes no time winding his fingers into Goro’s soft hair, grasping gently. Goro shivers slightly and breathes in deeply through his nose before taking Akira fully in his mouth.

The heat in Akira’s gut ripples violently and he tightens his grip, both hands, one still curled in the sheets, the other in Goro’s hair, as Goro flicks his tongue against the underside of his cock. Goro pulls back, letting his mouth rest on the tip, before pushing forward again, and Akira watches, rapt, as his cock parts Goro’s lips, disappearing inch by inch into soft, wet heat.

Goro squeezes his base, twisting his hand expertly around the length he can’t fit in his mouth, and moves back again, this time pulling off completely to lave the flat of his tongue over the tip. He slides his fist up and down, slicking Akira’s entire length with saliva and the drops of pre-come now leaking from his slit.

Akira takes a fortifying breath, fingers twitching in Goro’s hair. His grip is loosening Goro’s ponytail and a few strands slip free, falling in Goro’s face and Goro absently tucks them behind his ear, completely focused on Akira’s cock. The sight is almost more arousing than the sensation of Goro’s mouth on him.

Apparently satisfied, Goro sinks back down, taking Akira deeper than before in one fluid motion and Akira can’t contain a groan, hunching forward as his abdominal muscles contract. “Shit, you’re really good at this,” he pants, sweeping his thumb over the crown of Goro’s head.

Mouth full, Goro glances up at him and hums, sending vibrations through Akira’s cock and right into his core, where the pooling heat responds enthusiastically, flooding outward until his fingertips are tingling with it.

It’s addicting, watching Goro work his length up and down, pulling off before swallowing him down smoothly, and Akira never gets tired of it. But the mounting pressure in his groin is telling him this will be over too soon if they don’t move on.

Tightening his grip on Goro’s hair, Akira tugs lightly, feeling a swoop of heat when Goro goes easily, letting himself be pulled off Akira’s cock with a soft _pop_ and eyeing Akira intently, breathing hard.

“What other services do you offer?” Akira asks, voice low, taking advantage of Goro’s unusual pliability to bend his back back a little farther, baring his neck.

Goro smirks. “Anything you want, Master.”

“What about you?” Akira skates his foot over Goro’s thigh, ruffling his skirt, and presses it between his legs. There are more layers than usual, but Akira still feels the unmistakable hardness under Goro’s petticoat. “What do you want?”

Goro’s breath hitches and his eyelids flutter. “I...I want to make you happy. I’m here to make you happy.”

“How professional.” Akira leans forward, using his grip to tilt Goro’s head sideways, exposing even more of the pale column of his throat. In the muted lamplight, his skin glows a tantalizing ivory. Akira lets his lips hover over Goro’s pulse point, inhaling the subtle floral notes of Goro’s shampoo, before darting his tongue out and licking a hot line up to the hinge of Goro’s jaw, tasting clean, smooth skin.

Goro shudders helplessly and Akira smiles against his neck. “Can you guess what would make me happy right now?”

Inhaling haltingly, Goro nods.

“Good.” Akira leans back, releasing Goro’s hair. “Where do you want me?”

Visibly gathering himself, Goro adjusts his skirts and stands, a little unsteady on his heels. “Just sit back,” he instructs, summoning an echo of his previous confidence. “I’m going to take care of you, Master.”

“Got it.” Akira scoots back, keeping his feet on the ground, and makes himself as comfortable as he can with his cock hard and leaking, curving upward toward his stomach.

He watches Goro fuss with his outfit a little, straightening the lace-up bodice and tugging his garters back in line. Then, with a provocative glance, Goro lifts his skirts and Akira’s mouth goes dry.

“Do you like it?” Goro asks, batting his eyelashes innocently.

“Is—Is that part of your uniform?” Akira forces past the searing hunger constricting his throat.

“Yes. I’ve been wearing them all day.” Goro draws a finger across the black lace stretched over his obvious erection, eyeing Akira meaningfully. “ _All_ day.”

Akira swallows, mind flashing to this morning, when Goro came downstairs for a cup of coffee, dressed in sweatpants and one of Akira’s shirts. So, back then, while chatting casually with the early regulars and hawkishly watching Akira at the press, he was already— “You...you take your job seriously.”

“I really do.” Goro slips a finger under the string laying in the crook of his left thigh. “But they’re a little...distracting. Is it okay if I take them off, Master?”

Akira nods because he’s worried any words will come out as a squeak.

Smirking, clearly glad to be back in control, Goro moves the skirt aside to display the bow tied on one hip. With a short tug, the strings untangle and Akira’s ardent gaze follows the lacy strip of fabric as Goro pulls it free from the garter straps. Before he can get a good look at Goro’s cock, Goro drops the skirt back into place, but the knowledge that he’s completely bare under all those layers makes Akira’s head spin.

“Now, just sit back,” Goro orders, letting the panties fall from his fingers to the floor as he lifts one knee onto the bed beside Akira’s leg. “Let me take care of you, Master.” His other knee follows and then he’s in Akira’s lap, hands skimming over Akira’s shoulders, breathing in Akira’s ear.

Akira shivers, glancing down to see his cock nearly swallowed in the folds of Goro’s skirt. The sight sends an electric shock down his spine. “Can I touch you?” he asks lowly.

“You’re the master here,” Goro murmurs. “You can do whatever you want.”

Permission granted, Akira splays his hands on Goro’s thighs, pressing his fingertips into the warm mesh of his stockings, running a nail down the silky ribbons of his garters, kneading the muscles there. “Your legs are beautiful,” he breathes into Goro’s collarbone. “Do you work out?”

“Now and then.” Goro flicks his tongue out to trace the shell of Akira’s ear. “I like to cycle.”

“No wonder, then.”

“And I get a lot of exercise doing _this_.” Goro leans back slightly and reaches into the pocket of his apron, withdrawing a small tube with a sultry smile.

Akira’s dick twitches.

“I already prepared,” Goro says, flipping open the cap. “But I want this to be as easy as possible for you, Master.”

“That’s...thoughtful.” Akira tries not to let his mind wander into visions of Goro _preparing_ while he was making coffee downstairs. His hands tighten on Goro’s thighs.

“I _am_ a professional, after all.” Goro squeezes a small pool of lube into his hand and sets the tube aside, spreading the slick oil up his fingers with impatient efficiency. Again, Akira’s heart thuds at the glimpse of Goro’s true self behind the roleplay.

Bracing one hand on Akira’s shoulder, Goro lifts up and reaches back, slipping his hand under the skirts. Akira can’t see what he’s doing, but when Goro sucks in a breath and bites his lip, his cock throbs with interest. Goro closes his eyes, shifting his weight, and it takes all of Akira’s self control not to reach over and help. He probably could, but he can’t deny that there’s something incredibly erotic about only seeing the reactions on Goro’s face as he fingers himself.

Goro breathes out harshly, cheeks glowing red, and opens glittering eyes to look down at Akira. “I can’t imagine that uptight boyfriend of yours would ever do something like this, right?” he pants.

One corner of Akira’s mouth quirks up and he swallows a laugh. “I don’t know. He might. He’s a bit more adventurous than he looks.”

“Well, he _looks_ stuffy and high-maintenance.” Goro flexes his arm one last time and relaxes, reaching back around to wrap slick fingers around Akira’s cock. Akira hisses in a breath as Goro pumps him lightly, spreading the lube. “Even without all those rumors about him, he seems like a lot of work.” Goro knits his brows down at what he’s doing and Akira frowns, trailing his fingers lightly along the tops of Goro’s stockings. “Why do you stay with such a prissy, conceited little bastard, anyway?”

“I love him.” Akira says it simply, as though it’s the most obvious thing in the world, because it is.

Goro presses his lips together and levels Akira with a blank look. “Stay in character, please.”

“I am in character.” With his grip on Goro’s thighs, Akira urges him to raise up and shuffle forward, replacing Goro’s hand on his dick with his own. “There’s no universe where I don’t love my boyfriend.”

“And yet, you’re going to fuck me, a lowly maid-for-hire,” Goro says breathlessly, grabbing Akira’s shoulders to steady himself. “How loyal.”

“What can I say?” Akira slips a hand under Goro’s skirts and palms his bare ass, digging his fingers into the dense flesh before stroking over Goro’s entrance. The ring of muscle is relaxed but it flutters at Akira’s touch. “Anything that reminds me of him makes me crazy.”

Goro rocks downward, chasing Akira’s finger. “And I remind you of him? How?” he demands.

“Let’s see—” Using his other hand, Akira positions his cock with the head just brushing Goro’s slick hole. It’s tricky without being able to see what he’s doing, but he manages. “You’re both very tidy.” He rolls his hips, keeping Goro spread with two hands on his ass, and feels the tip of his cock pop inside Goro’s rim.

Goro moans, fingers curling into the fabric of Akira’s shirt, and tries to sink down, but Akira holds him back.

“You’re both dedicated to your jobs.” Akira feels around until he gets a finger against the place they’re connected, tracing where Goro is stretched open on his cock.

Goro lets out a choked whimper.

“You’re both demanding and impatient.” Akira hooks his other hand around Goro’s hip and shoves down, allowing Goro to drop further and leaning forward to brush his nose against Goro’s. “And you’re both beautiful.” With a final, firm thrust, he sheaths himself completely and Goro gasps raggedly, fingers digging into Akira’s shoulders.

Akira grits his teeth against the overwhelming pleasure that washes through him, the sensation of velvety heat encasing his cock almost pushing him right over the edge. But he reels himself back in and focuses on Goro, who’s shuddering, head thrown back, chest heaving. He runs his finger along Goro’s rim again, marveling at how much of him fits inside Goro. It never ceases to amaze him.

Goro squirms slightly, rolling his head forward to rest his forehead against Akira’s, the space between them quickly fogging with their combined heavy breathing. “I’m sure...plenty of people meet those...qualifications,” he pants, unable to hold his tongue even while sitting on Akira’s cock. “Would you fuck them all?”

Akira braces both hands around Goro’s waist and squeezes. “You’re special, somehow.”

Goro licks his lips. “That’s pretty feeble. I prefer a man who sticks to his convictions.”

“Trust me, I’m sticking to my convictions.” Akira grinds upward, pulling Goro down at the same time and Goro groans, clenching around Akira. Akira bites his lip as the pleasure peaks again, then recedes.

“In—In that case—” Goro pushes at Akira’s chest and Akira falls back willingly, letting his hands drop to Goro’s thighs. “Let me do my job, since you like that about me so much.” The look Goro pins him with is all spark and hunger and an answering desperation twists in Akira’s gut. “ _Master_.”

Akira nods helplessly.

Planting both hands on Akira’s abdomen, Goro lifts up before sinking back down again and he and Akira both groan at the delicious friction. With the skirts spread around Goro’s thighs, Akira can’t actually see what’s going on, but that just makes the wet, filthy sounds of his cock sliding in and out of Goro even more erotic, fuelling the molten arousal coursing through him.

Goro screws his eyes shut, bouncing up and down more quickly now that he’s used to it, breathy noises spilling from his open mouth. His ponytail is a lost cause, loose hair framing his face, and as Akira watches, he raises a hand and rips the ribbon out, tossing it aside and running his fingers through his hair, gripping tightly as he grinds down.

Akira sucks in a breath through his teeth and cants his hips up to meet Goro’s movements, angling his thrusts more and more until—

“Ah!” Goro gasps, eyes flying open as he goes rigid on top of Akira.

“Yeah? That it?” Akira smirks, thrusting again, more confidently this time, and Goro trembles, slumping forward over Akira’s chest and barely catching himself with his hands. “You like that?”

Goro only moans, rocking back against Akira’s cock.

Akira chuckles, fucking into him again just to hear the breathy “ _Oh_ ” that the movement punches out of him. “What’s wrong? I thought you were gonna take care of me?”

Goro thumps him on the chest, raising cloudy eyes to glare at him. “Asshole,” he mutters.

“You sound like my boyfriend.” Akira grabs Goro’s arms. “Come here.” He tips them sideways, flipping their positions without pulling out, and presses Goro flat against the mattress, propping himself between Goro’s spread legs. The movement presses him even deeper into Goro and Goro groans, low and wrecked, sending a scorching flash through Akira. “You’ve been so good to me,” Akira murmurs against Goro’s bared throat. “Let me repay the favor.”

“That’s not how this—” Goro breaks off on a high-pitched hiccup as Akira pulls back and slams home in one fluid action.

Leaning back, Akira hitches one of Goro’s legs over his shoulder, dragging his hand all the way up Goro’s thigh, over his shin, tracing the spike of his black heel. The fact that they’re both still almost completely clothed spurs his hips faster and he sets a merciless pace.

Goro tosses his head back, hair splayed around him in a soft honey halo, and fists his hands in the duvet, crying out abortively every time Akira pushes in. Akira knows he’s found the spot again when Goro’s back bows off the bed and he slaps a hand over his mouth to muffle a scream.

“That’s it,” Akira encourages him, grinding deliberately at that angle and grabbing Goro’s hips as he shakes. “God, you look so good like this—”

Goro whimpers, clapping his other hand over his mouth as well.

“Are you going to come from just this?” Akira asks, feeling sweat start to prickle along his hairline. “Just from my cock?” Akira can’t even see Goro’s cock, buried in layers of skirts, and the image of him coming untouched into his petticoat is almost too hot to think about.

“I—I don’t—” Goro cuts off with a breathy whine, reaching up to grab the duvet over his head, bracing himself as Akira’s thrusts jerk his body back and forth on the bed.

“Don’t what?” Akira pulls Goro to meet him as he slams inside.

Goro’s mouth falls open soundlessly, eyelids fluttering as his eyes roll back.

“Can’t answer me anymore, huh,” Akira says, mostly to himself. “No problem.” He increases the pace, trying to outrun the heat tightening in his gut, blinking sweat out of his eyes.

With each strike, Goro lets out a cracked noise, until Akira is moving so quickly that the sounds bleed together into choking sobs. After a particularly solid thrust, Goro’s spine stiffens and he untangles one hand from the duvet to reach for Akira.

“A—Akira—” he gasps, eyes wide.

Akira bows obediently, letting Goro bury his fingers in his wild hair, pressing burning kisses up Goro’s neck as he rocks into Goro’s tight heat. Goro clings to him, panting shrilly, until, suddenly, he clenches around Akira, breath stuttering. Then he throws his head back and screams wordlessly, fingers tightening painfully in Akira’s hair, ass pulsing rhythmically as he comes on Akira’s cock.

Akira holds him through it, face tucked into the crook of Goro’s neck, until Goro goes slack, twitching spasmodically in his arms. Then he pushes himself back up and resumes his pace, chasing his own orgasm in Goro’s pliant body.

It doesn’t take long, with the sight of Goro glassy-eyed and fucked out under him and the searing, clinging heat around his pumping cock, and after only a few seconds, Akira presses his hips flush to Goro’s ass as white hot pleasure floods his senses. He closes his eyes against the onslaught, hands twisting into Goro’s skirts, a low groan ripping out of his throat as he comes.

For a minute, all he can hear is the ringing in his ears.

Then the static starts to fade, and Goro shifts slightly underneath him. Akira inhales deeply, soothing the rapid hammering of his heart, and shakes his head to dislodge the stars peppering his vision. He leans down, nosing at Goro’s cheek.

Goro huffs softly.

“You’re amazing,” Akira murmurs. “I’m so lucky.”

“Hm.” Goro turns his head toward Akira and Akira catches his mouth in a deep kiss, sliding their tongues together languidly.

“I’m gonna pull out now,” Akira warns against Goro’s lips.

Goro nods drowsily. Akira sits up, gathering Goro’s skirts out of the way, and carefully slides his cock out. The slick glide, coupled with the sight of his own cum dripping out of Goro’s red, twitching hole, is almost enough to interest his dick in another erection, but, luckily, he’s spent, so he just grabs some tissues from the bedside table and starts cleaning up.

It takes a little maneuvering to get a half-unconscious Goro cleaned up and changed out of the surprisingly complex maid outfit, but Akira knows they’ll both be more comfortable if they take care of it now, so he perseveres, and before long, all of their clothes are in the wash, the lights are off, and Goro is tucked into bed.

Still buzzing pleasantly, Akira slips under the covers facing his boyfriend and pulls Goro close. Goro hums, letting Akira know he’s still awake.

“Thanks,” Akira whispers. “That was fun.”

“I live to serve,” Goro mumbles, eyes closed. “I bet your beloved boyfriend would never roleplay with you like that.”

“My beloved boyfriend is actually a bit kinky, I’m finding out.” Akira tucks a strand of Goro’s hair behind his ear, smiling at the little furrow that appears between his brows. “But don’t tell anyone. He has a reputation to maintain.”

“I’ll keep my mouth shut. But not for him.” Goro slits his eyes open. Akira can just barely see them gleam in the scant bluish light from the window. “I think he loves you too, you know.”

Akira’s heart swoops in his chest. “Really?”

“Don’t act so surprised.”

“I never get tired of hearing it.”

Goro sighs and closes his eyes again, snuggling closer to Akira. “I suppose I wish you two the best of luck.”

“Thanks.” Akira wraps an arm around Goro’s back, settling onto his pillow and gazing at Goro’s peaceful expression. “I’ll tell him the next time I see him.”

Goro clicks his tongue. “You two deserve each other.”

“Yeah.” Akira lets his eyes fall closed, still smiling. “We do.”

**Author's Note:**

> if you're wondering why i'm not updating my WIPs, don't worry. i just had to get this out. this is the most explicit thing i've ever written, if you can believe it >.< let me know how i did!!
> 
> come see me on [tumblr](https://mistresseast.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/MistressEast)!


End file.
